


gain speed going down

by memeingfultrash



Series: sugar baby keith [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura has a secret life, Arrested, Arrests, Badass!Lance, Hurt Lance, Kidnapping, Lance is Tired, Lance says let it go a lot, Like Emotionally, Little bit of angst, Loss of Trust, M/M, Mafia AU, Police Officer!Shiro, Protective Lance, Sugar Baby!Keith, angry keith, because everybody's tryna get rowdy, everything's happy and it goes downhill, overprotective keith, the broganes are not on good terms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 02:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15329211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memeingfultrash/pseuds/memeingfultrash
Summary: Keith continued to rub Lance’s shoulders as Lance returned to the conversation, and Shiro watched the shift from a kid in love to a man determined to do whatever it took to protect who he loved. And really, Shiro was amazed by Lance’s strength.“So what’s the plan?” Shiro asked.





	gain speed going down

**Author's Note:**

> long awaited third installment ahhhh i'm sorry  
> ~
> 
> I borrowed some ideas from the comments section on the second installment, such as blackblooddoomwolf and birdflashshipper (kateshines). so thank you guys! <3

**LOCAL WOMAN MISSING**

September 23rd, 2018

A woman by the name of Allura Johnson has gone missing recently.  

She was last seen on September 18th in the Lowe Art Museum in Miami, Florida.  

"It's unlike her to suddenly disappear, without telling anyone where she's gone," says Coran, Johnson's uncle, in a live report. "I'm incredibly worried about her and her safety. If anybody knows anything, please, come to the police station!"

Allura Johnson is five foot seven, with dark skin, white hair, and blue eyes. She was last seen wearing a pink t-shirt with the words "Miami Dolphins" and white jean shorts.

_This is a developing story._

~ **A Few Weeks Before** ~

"Lance!"

Lance poked his head from around the doorframe, curious gleam in his eye.

"What?"

Keith smiled at him as he made his way to him, wrapping his arms around the raven's waist.

"When are we going to have another get together?"

"Mm," Lance said, lightly swaying back and forth as he thought. "Why don't we have one tonight? You can call Shiro and Allura, I'll call Pidge and Hunk and Matt. Are you thinking movies or games?"

"How about games?"

"You just want to see Pidge rage at Shiro again," Lance accused. Keith shrugged with a smirk; he wasn't going to lie, seeing his tough, cop brother scared of a girl half his size was immensely amusing.

"You caught me," he laughed, wrapping his arms around Lance's shoulders. Lance leaned down and pressed their foreheads together, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

"I love you."

Keith's heart thumped a little harder, as it always did when those words were spoken.

"I love you," he whispered. Lance smiled and kissed him soundly, pulling him closely.  

"Baby?"

"Hm?"

Keith felt Lance's middle and index fingers begin to tap against his back, a habit the Cuban man had when he was nervous.  

"What would you say to moving in with me?"

Keith pulled back, looking Lance in the eyes.

"Are...Are you serious?"

"Depends on your answer?" Lance chuckled nervously. If anyone had told Keith that this tall, dark, and handsome man was capable of being anything other than suave, Keith would have laughed. But now...

Well now, it was nothing short of endearing.

"I mean, we're coming up on two years, baby, and this seems to be the logical thing to do. Not only logical! Cause, uh, I really want you to be with and _around_ me all the time because I love you so much and I miss you when you're not around-"

"Lance," Keith broke in quietly. "Breathe, babe."

Lance let out another nervous laugh and took a deep breath, scrunching his face up.

"So what do you say?"

"Of course I'll move in with you," Keith murmured, smile building. It took a second for the words to process in Lance's mind, but Keith could pinpoint the exact moment that they did.  

Lance's signature grin spread across his face and he tightened his arms around Keith's waist, lifting him and causing him to yelp in surprise before twirling him around. He stopped twirling and just looked up, smiling.  

"You'll really live here with me?"

" _Yes,_ Lance."

"When? When are you going to start moving in?"

Keith laughed as he was finally being set down, reaching up and tucking Lance's stray curl behind his ear. "How about we tell the others tonight and we can start tomorrow?"

Keith took the long kiss following his question as the answer.

~

"I thought you two were already living together," Pidge scoffed, settling down on the white couch in Lance's living room.  

"It's not like I see you at home often, anyway," Shiro commented, frowning a little as he selected his gamer tag.

"I guess I'll be taking your room, Keith," Allura teased. Keith openly scoffed at that one; like _hell_ she would take his room, what with her practically glued to Shiro's hip.

"Congratulations, guys," Hunk grinned. He drew Lance up in a big hug before moving on to Keith. Keith was startled, but returned the hug no less.

"Thank you for making him happy," Hunk whispered before letting him go. Keith was suddenly blinking back tears and he smiled wide at Hunk before drawing him into an even bigger hug.

"Wow, Hunk, what'd you say to him? He never even hugs me like that," Lance teased, wrapping an arm around Keith's waist and pressing a kiss to his temple.

"Yeah, because he's too busy sucking your di-"

" _Matt!"_

~

After several inappropriate comments and near-fist fights over Mario Kart, everybody left the McClain-Kogane household (and _wow,_ that felt good to even _think)._  

" _Keith._ Hurry up. Babe. I'm cold."

Keith chuckled as he finished changing into his sleepwear, and by sleepwear, he meant a ratty old t-shirt with holes and Lance's boxers. He pulled the top layer of his hair back into a ponytail; well, as close to a ponytail as he could get. He needed a haircut soon.

He smiled at Lance as he made his way to the bed, crawling in next to him. Lance pressed a kiss to his forehead and snuggled in, sighing contentedly.

"Mm, you look sexy," he mumbled, hugging Keith close to him as he closed his eyes and relaxed into the mattress. Keith let out a little laugh as he wrapped his arms around Lance's shoulder and ran his fingers through soft brown hair.

"I'm literally in clothes that I bought as a junior. In high school. I do not look sexy."

"You'd look sexy in a paper bag, querido, and you can't change my mind about that. Now go to bed, we have to start moving your stuff tomorrow."

It was quiet for a long moment and Lance heard the shaky breath that Keith drew in. He immediately sat up, leaning over Keith, whose eyes were watery.

"Baby? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Keith said, shaking his head and laughing a little, voice thick. "I'm just...really happy. I never thought I could have a life like this."

Lance's face softened and he leaned down and kissed Keith gently. "But it is, baby. You're here and I'm here and I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Now spoon me so we can to bed."

"Demanding," Keith teased, sniffing back the rest of his tears as they resumed cuddling from before.  

Right before he fell asleep, Keith felt more than heard Lance say "I'm really happy, too" against his collarbone.

~

"I never knew you had so much stuff," Lance wheezed, doubling over with his hands on his knees.

"You carried two boxes, Lance. Maybe three."

"Shut up," he whined at Keith, finally straightening up.  

"Shiro carried five."

"My complaint was not an invitation for your input, Mullet."

Keith smiled and wrapped his arms around the waist of his pouting boyfriend, leaning up and kissing him sweetly. "I'm just kidding, babe." His smile turned predatory before he leaned in to whisper into Lance’s ear.

“The sooner you get me moved in, the sooner you’ll be able to bend me over that counter.”

Lance groaned - not the sexy kind, the annoyed kind.

“You play dirty, Kogane. I’m sick of it.”

“You like it,” Keith laughed as Lance groaned again before leaning down and kissing the raven deeply.

“Alright, alright. I’ll get moving.”

“Thank you, babe.”

Lance blew him a dramatic kiss before heading back out to the truck, dodging Shiro. Shiro set a box down with a huff, pretending to wipe sweat off his forehead and making Keith scoff.

“Not you, too.”

“I don’t see you carrying boxes, Keith.”

“Of course not. I’m treasured and pampered in this household.”

“That you are, my love,” Lance sang as he walked by, leaning over and pressing a kiss on Keith’s forehead. Keith didn’t miss the way Shiro’s face softened in happiness.

Lance made his way back out of the house and Shiro turned to look at Keith with watery eyes. Keith groaned, picking up a rag and throwing it at his brother.

“ _Stop._ Don’t even _start,_ Shiro.”

“It’s just, I’m so happy for you, Keith. My baby brother’s growing up! You’re happy! And you’re in love, and you’re moving in with Lance and I’m going to miss you at the house and-”

Keith cut him off with a hug, starting to feel the tears rise within his own eyes. He laughed quietly. “You’re making me feel like I’m never going to see you again.”

Shiro laughed with him, hugging him tight. “I know, I’m dramatic. But I am happy for you. And I do love you.”

“ _Ugh,_ Shiro. I love you, too. Now get out of my house, asshole.”

Shiro laughed harder, pulling away from the hug and wiping his eyes. “Yeah, yeah, I get it. I’ll see you later, okay?”

Keith smiled softly, the smile growing when he felt Lance’s arms wrap around his waist from behind.

“I’ll take care of him, Shiro. I promise.”

“You better.” And though there was a smile on his face, both of the men could see the seriousness in his eyes.

Lance lifted his hand and raised it up. “Right hand to God.”

After a long moment, Shiro finally waved and turned to leave. The door shut softly behind him.

It was silent for a few, blissful seconds before Lance kissed along the slope of Keith’s neck. Keith could feel his boyfriend’s shit-eating grin pressed along his skin.

“Now, what about the prize I was promised?”

Lance lifted Keith and the raven laughed, throwing his head back and holding onto Lance’s forearms across his stomach as he was carried to the bedroom.

****

**~**

****

Keith felt that he should really evaluate his life choices, given that the sight of gangsters in his living room didn’t really phase him anymore.

It was at the point where all Keith did was make eye contact with Lance across the room to make sure the Cuban knew he was home before retreating to their bedroom until Lance came to get him. Lance made it very clear that he didn’t feel comfortable having Keith in the same room as “bad men”, prompting Keith to get irritated and ask him what he was for dealing with them.

“Right now, I’m the only thing standing between you and an ugly situation that you don’t want to be in.”

That shut Keith right up and reminded him of his place.

Of course Lance treated him as an equal in the relationship, but no matter how much Lance told him, he would never truly know the severity of the situation; Lance protected him from that.

Though, he did notice that the amount of “bad men” coming through their household had increased within the last few days; nearly a week, in fact. He didn’t really know what was going on, considering that Lance was keeping him in the dark, which was new. Usually Lance told him everything that was happening, but after Lance reminded him of his place, he didn’t bother to ask again.

He was busy studying on the bed, already in his bed-clothes, when Lance came in. Lance flopped onto the bed facedown, sighing deeply. Keith didn’t glance up, but a small smile graced his face.

“Long day?”

“You have no idea,” Lance groaned. The comment of “because you don’t tell me” was withheld and Keith hummed in sympathy.

“Me too. I’m so stressed about my midterm, and my back’s been killing me.”

Lance rolled onto his side and reached up, spreading his fingers wide across Keith’s back and rubbing gently. Keith’s eyelids drooped and he hummed.

“You want a massage, honey?”

Keith melted, and any remaining irritation he held toward his boyfriend disappeared. He loved it when Lance called him _honey,_ and the fact that Lance was offering him a massage even though he, himself, was exhausted showed how selfless and caring he was.

Keith closed his book and shoved it onto the floor before laying back down on his stomach and turning his head to face Lance, smiling softly.

“No, it’s okay. I know that you’re tired.”

“We’re not talking about me, though, honey.”

Keith hummed again and closed his eyes as Lance’s fingertips began tracing patterns starting from the small of his back, to the top of his head and back down. He felt so warm and safe in this moment, and he never wanted to get out of bed again.

Lance watched Keith relax as he rubbed his back with a small, sad smile on his face. He moved his hand into the raven’s hair and played idly with the strands.

“I’m sorry for snapping at you earlier, baby.”

Keith made a soft sound and opened his eyes slightly. “I understand,” he mumbled. “I won’t ever really get what you do or how dangerous our lives are, but that’s just because you keep me so safe.”

Lance let out a slow breath and smiled, though it was strained. “That’s what I’m trying to do, baby.”

Keith could sense a Serious Talk, and he propped himself up a little, forcing himself to pull away from the soothing feel of Lance’s fingers in his hair. “What’s going on, Lance?” he asked softly. He reached out and cupped the brunet’s cheek.

Lance sighed and raised a hand to put over Keith’s before turning his face to kiss his palm. The gesture made Keith feel warm.

“I’ve pissed some people off,” Lance said. “And they’re trying to get to you. That’s partially the reason I wanted you to move in. I couldn’t keep you safe at Shiro’s. And the men I’m speaking to… they’re allies, for the moment. I don’t want them to know too much about you or be around you too much, in case they try to turn against me. I’m just trying to keep you safe, honey. I didn’t want you to worry, because you already have so much stress and I’ll never let them touch you. I’d kill them before they got close.”

Keith felt the cold fear running through his veins before being replaced with warmth. He was safe. He was always safe, because Lance always made sure of it.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured. Lance’s brows furrowed in confusion.

“Why?”

“I was a little mad at you for not telling me.”

Lance’s face cleared and he chuckled, leaning in and pressing a sweet kiss to Keith’s mouth. “I know how you are, Keithy baby. Don’t apologize.”

Keith smiled against Lance’s kiss before deepening it, wrapping his arm around Lance’s neck and keeping him close. He felt large hands settle soundly on his waist and pulled away, fatigue hitting him all at once.

“I’m tired,” he said, blinking slowly before looking up at Lance. “Come to bed?”

“Whatever you want.”

Lance stood and stripped down to his boxers before turning off the light and crawling into bed. Keith pushed Lance onto his back before laying his head over his heart, smiling as Lance’s arm wrapped around him. He felt safest in Lance’s arms.

“Goodnight, babe.”

“Goodnight, baby. Te amo.”

 

~

 

“Get down, put your hands up!”

Keith sat up quickly at the shout, looking around the room and seeing that Lance wasn’t in there. He could smell the coffee that Lance must have been brewing, but more importantly, he could hear someone shouting at Lance to put his hands up.

Keith ran out to their dining room, seeing Lance bent over their kitchen table with Shiro putting cuffs on him, citing his rights to him. A few of Shiro’s coworkers had their guns trained on Lance, and it made Keith panic.

“Let go of him! Shiro, what the fuck, get off of him! Don’t point your guns at him, take your fucking guns off of him, don’t - let go of me!”

He’d started forward to bodily throw his brother off his boyfriend but was stopped by his partner.

“Sorry, Keith,” he said gruffly.

“Let go of him! Whatever you’re arresting him for, he didn’t fucking do it! Shiro, you fucking - !”

“Keith!” Lance said sharply, doing his best to maintain eye contact while pinned to his own kitchen table. “Let it go. It’s not your brother’s fault. Just meet me at the station, alright?”

Keith was tearing up, and he wiped viciously at his eyes and nodded quickly.

“Y-Yeah. I’ll meet you there, Lance.”

The next hour passed in a blur, with Shiro’s partner asking him questions that he refused to answer, mostly because he was in such a panic that he couldn’t comprehend what was going on. When it was clear that they were going to get nothing out of him, they allowed him to get dressed and followed him down to the station.

He walked in and immediately asked where Lance was being held, and the receptionist told him that he was currently being interrogated by Officer Takashi Shirogane. Keith was fuming and took off to the viewing room, since he knew the station like the back of his hand after all these years. Officers tried to stop him, but all it took for them to back off was a glare.

Keith burst in the doors and felt his heart fall to his stomach when he saw Lance in cuffs, dressed in a prisoner’s suit across the table from Shiro. He made himself calm down so he knew what was happening.

“Where is Allura Johnson, Mr. McClain?”

“I already told you that I have no hand in her disappearance, Shiro,” Lance said calmly.

“That wasn’t the fucking question!” Shiro snarled, losing his composure. It pissed Keith off, but he could see that his brother was just scared for his girlfriend, which - when the hell did Allura go missing? “I asked where she was!”

“And I don’t understand what I’m being held for!” Lance bellowed, losing _his_ composure. He slammed his hands on the table and jerked forward as he shouted, making Keith’s eyes widen. “You stormed my house this morning, told me I was being arrested, but have yet to tell me for fucking _what!”_

“ _This_ is what!”

Shiro slammed a piece of paper down on the table in front of Lance, who leaned forward and attempted to read it. He was squinting, and Keith knew that he wasn’t wearing his contacts.

“Well? What do you have to say about that?”

“I can’t fucking read it, Shiro, you dragged me out of my house before I could put my contacts in!”

Shiro snatched the paper back and started to read aloud.

“‘ _Allura Johnson is safe...for now. I know that Lance McClain and his gang has her; they kidnapped her outside of the Lowe Art Museum on September 18th, and he, specifically, has a hand in her torture. She is safe until the 25th, and then she dies, and no one will ever find her body._ Signed by Zarkon.”

“What the fuck!” Lance shouted. “Do you really think that I’m _torturing_ Allura? She’s like my fucking _sister!_ And do you really think _Zarkon_ is a reliable source? He’s the biggest mobster in the city!”

“And how does he know who you are, Lance?”

Lance opened his mouth to answer before rolling his eyes and closing them, taking a deep breath through his nose. Keith could see that Shiro wore a viciously smug expression and never wanted to punch his brother more.

“Alright,” Lance said quietly, and Keith’s stomach dropped. “I’m not talking until I know that I’ll go free.”

“I’m not promising you shit.”

“Really? Not even if I tell you that I know who has Allura?”

Shiro fell silent, staring at Lance warily. “How do I know that I can trust your information?”

“Because I’m the biggest boss in this state, and I have connections.”

Keith’s heart stopped.

Lance...Lance just confessed to Shiro what he was. Lance just told Shiro that he was the man that Shiro had been hunting.

“And besides that, Shiro, you know who I am, how I am. You’ve known me for almost two years, as long as I’ve been with your brother.”

“What does he know?” Shiro asked in a whisper. “What does he know about you?”

Keith knew exactly what he was thinking. Shiro could arrest Lance, and he could arrest Keith for being an accomplice.

Keith was going to be sick.

“He doesn’t know anything, Shiro,” Lance said softly. “He knows nothing.”

Keith was going to be _very_ sick.

Even in the face of his own arrest, Lance refused to take Keith down with him. He was taking the downfall to _protect Keith._

It was quiet for a long moment and Keith held his breath.

“Tell me what you know.”

“Tell me that I’ll go free.”

“I can’t tell you that.”

“Then I can’t tell you what I know.”

“God _dammit,_ Lance!” Shiro burst. “You have to work with me!”

“I’ll gladly work with you, unless you’re throwing me in jail. Release me, and I’ll tell you everything you want to know.”

Keith could see Shiro battling his morality, and held his breath.

“I’ll release you.”

Keith exhaled loudly, grabbing at his chest as he watched the scene unfold. Shiro rounded the table and took the cuffs off of Lance, and Lance stood.

“Come by the house. And get rid of all the tapes that you’ve just recorded, or I’ll do it myself.”

Shiro nodded slightly, watching Lance with a slightly distrustful expression.

“Don’t look at me like that, man. You don’t know anything.”

“Just get out of here.”

Shiro opened the door and Lance walked out, immediately assaulted by Keith. He stiffened in surprise before grabbing Keith by the waist and burying his face in his hair, holding him closely. Keith held onto Lance desperately, shaking hands gripping onto his hair and the side of his head.

Keith looked over Lance’s shoulder and leveled a glare at Shiro, who looked paler than he did in the interrogation room.

“Don’t... _ever_...fucking touch him again,” Keith whispered, so angry he couldn’t muster volume. “You stay the fuck away from him.”

“Keith,” Lance murmured. “Don’t get mad at him.”

“I’ll fucking hurt you, Takashi,” Keith continued, watching as his brother’s face dropped at the name that Keith never used with him. “If you _ever_ touch him again -!”

“Keith,” Lance said, slightly louder, starting to walk Keith backwards and away from Shiro. “Let it go, baby. Let’s just go home. I’ll make you breakfast, alright?”

Keith didn’t lift his glare from Shiro until Lance managed to walk him all the way out of the room.

****

~

****

“Stay in here.”

“No.”

“ _Keith -.”_

“ _No,_ Lance. There’s no cameras here, no one but Shiro is going to know that you lied about me knowing except Shiro.”

“He could come in here bugged, Keith.”

“Then have Pidge set up interference -!”

“I’m not taking you down with me!”

Lance’s shout rang through the room for a few solid seconds.

“I’m not taking you down with me.”

Lance sounded broken for the first time since Keith had known him, and it tore at his heart. Lance looked defeated, and Keith couldn’t take it. He stepped forward, cupping the Cuban’s face in his hands and making him tilt his head down so he could lean their foreheads together. He saw Lance’s eyes close and nodded slightly.

“Okay,” he whispered, rubbing his thumbs across Lance’s high cheekbones. “Okay.”

Lance’s hands came up and settled on Keith’s waist. His breath fanned across Keith’s mouth as he spoke.

“No matter what happens, I want you to know that I love you. If I get arrested and never see you again, or if someone kills me, I want you to know that I’ve never loved anyone as much as I love you, and I will _never_ love anyone as much as I love you. I’m doing this to protect you, because all I want is for you to be safe. I couldn’t give less of a fuck about myself, you’re the only thing worth everything to me.”

Tears were dripping down Keith’s face and he held onto Lance just a little bit tighter.

“I love you,” he whispered fiercely. “And you’re going to be fine. Nothing is going to happen to you.”

The doorbell rang then, and the two simultaneously took a breath.

“Stay in here,” Lance repeated, not moving.

“Okay.”

~

Lance opened the door, watching Shiro watch him.

“Hey, Shiro.”

“Lance.”

Lance sighed, opening the door wider. “You don’t have to act like I fucking bite, man. I’m the same guy I was before this whole thing happened.”

“I doubt that.”

Shiro walked in, talking off his shoes and jacket like he usually did before sitting on the couch.

“So, where’s Keith?”

“He’s in the bedroom, asleep. Today...today took quite a toll on him.”

Shiro sighed, rubbing his face with his hands. He looked tired.

“He hates me.”

“He does.”

Shiro’s head snapped up and he looked at Lance with a broken expression.

“Did he say so?”

“Not...not in so many words. He’s just...feeling overprotective of me right now, and he’s not thinking through the red haze in his head right now. He’ll chill out and understand and forgive you once this has all calmed down.”

“Lance,” Shiro said, suddenly sounding like his friend and not his enemy. “What does he know?”

Lance knew from the vulnerability in his friend’s voice and face that their conversation was not being recorded. However…

“We’re keeping this on a need to know basis, Shiro.”

Shiro’s face dropped and Lance knew that he knew that Keith knew and wow, wasn’t that confusing?

“He knows everything, doesn’t he?” Shiro whispered.

“We’re here to talk about Allura, not Keith.”

Shiro closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Alright,” he finally said. “Alright. Tell me what you know.”

“Zarkon has her, you fucking idiot.”

Shiro’s eyes snapped open and he glared at Lance, hard. Lance scoffed and this,  _this_ was the demeanor of a boss, the front he put on for other criminals.

“Don’t look at me like that. If you want to treat me like a criminal, then I’m going to act like one.”

“Lance,” Shiro said softly. “I’m sorry. I mean, you _are_ the criminal that I’ve been looking for for close to a year and a half, but maybe you were right when you said I didn’t understand anything.”

“Zarkon has Allura. Focus on the task if you want her back, Shiro.”

Shiro’s jaw clenched and he could see that he’d lost Lance’s trust as much as Lance had lost his. He moved on.

“How do you know?”

“I have an insider that works for him. His name is Lotor.”

“His _son?_ His _son_ is your insider.”

Lance cut a sharp glare at him. “Are you implying that I’m wrong in choosing my allies?”

Shiro held up his hands. “Alright, alright. Lotor is your bug, and that’s how you know that Zarkon has Allura.”

Lance nodded. He turned and pulled out a map of the city, laying it out on the coffee table before sitting across from Shiro. “This is where they’re holding her,” he said, pointing to a specific place in the center of the city. “But _this_ is where they plan on taking her, tomorrow night. I’ve already assembled a group of my men and a few enemies of Zarkon to take her back. She holds valuable information that Zarkon wants, and she was the second best person to take in order to get to me.”

“Who was the first?”

“Don’t ask stupid questions.”

“Zarkon wanted Keith, didn’t he?”

“Keith is safe,” Lance said shortly. “I’ve made sure that, should you go back on your word, he’ll still be protected if I’m not around.”

“I’m not going back on my word, Lance.”

“Anyways-”

“Lance, I’m _not_ going back on my word. You won’t go to jail.”

“I’m just saying.” Lance made eye contact with Shiro and Shiro studied him. “No one is going to hurt Keith.”

“How did you end up here, Lance? How did you end up with this life?”

“A conversation for another time,” Lance dismissed.

“It’s a conversation for _now,_ goddammit!” Shiro finally snapped. “I’ve known you for two years and I’ve never seen this side of you. You’re kind, and you’re caring, and you’re selfless, and you’re honest and you’re trustworthy, and you don’t fit the characteristics of someone living this life.”

“I did it to keep my family out of poverty,” Lance finally said. “I was trying to go to college and was making my poor family poorer. I’m in immigrant in a country that criticizes me while keeping me down. I wasn’t ever going to be able to make an honest living in this country, Shiro. That’s why I did it.”

Shiro...Shiro could see that reasoning. It certainly fit in with Lance as a person, selfless and caring, and he definitely knew the state of the country.

“I’m sorry, Lance.”

“It’s nothing you’ve done.”

“It’s a system I protect.”

“ _Let it go.”_

Shiro was shocked by the sudden venom in Lance’s voice and looked up at him. Lance was staring hard at the map, hands shaking and avoiding eye contact.

He was...ashamed. Afraid. Vulnerable. A wounded animal backed into a corner.

Shiro let it go.

“You mentioned that Allura has information that Zarkon wants,” Shiro started. “What is it? And how does she know it?”

“She knows who works for me, all the inner-workings of my empire. She knows it because she’s one of my closest.”

“My brother and I know how to pick them,” Shiro sighed, looking down at the ground. “A fucking mafia boss and his right hand woman.”

“We sure do know how to pick them.”

Lance and Shiro’s heads snapped up to look at the doorframe.

“Keith,” Lance started, but Keith just walked across the room and leaned down to kiss his forehead.

“I don’t care if Shiro knows I know. He’s already figured it out, he’s not stupid.”

Lance closed his eyes and sighed, and only then did Shiro see the effect of these events on him. Lance’s eyes were sunken, deep circles, and he looked exhausted.

“You’ve been busy.”

Lance looked up, giving Shiro an unimpressed look. “What?”

“Protecting Keith, trying to get Allura back...you’re under a lot of stress. You’re exhausted.”

“Of fucking course I am,” Lance snapped. “I’m 26 years old and running the largest gambling ring in the tri-state area. You storming my house and arresting me this morning didn’t exactly make this any easier.”

“I said I’m sorry for that.”

Lance sighed again, running his hand through his hair. “I know, man. I’m sorry for getting angry. None of this is your fault.”

Shiro watched as Keith stood behind Lance and began rubbing his tense shoulders. “Honey, you should come to bed,” he heard Keith whisper to Lance. Keith had yet to acknowledge him.

“When I’m done with Shiro, alright? Go back to bed.”

“I’ll wait up with you.”

A small smile graced Lance’s face and he tilted his head up to look at Keith. “You’re so stubborn.”

Keith shrugged, smiling back. “You love me.”

“I really do.”

Keith continued to rub Lance’s shoulders as Lance returned to the conversation, and Shiro watched the shift from a kid in love to a man determined to do whatever it took to protect who he loved. And really, Shiro was amazed by Lance’s strength.

“So what’s the plan?” Shiro asked.

“We’re storming the compound tomorrow night, with Lotor serving as a distraction. I as well as five of my best men intend to get in and extract Allura safely, hopefully taking out as many of Zarkon’s men as we can.”

“I’m going in with you.”

Lance looked up and met Shiro’s eyes. He gave a wry smile.

“Hope you’re as good with a gun as you claim to be.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for y'all in an hour last night...I hope you guys like it :-) yell at me if you don't lmfao


End file.
